Bond Plaza
Bond Plaza ''is a location in Las Vegas in 1963 that is encountered in 2k Marin's 2013 FPS, ''LAS VEGAS: SC Declassified, a prequel to FIAXES' 2012 reboot of the SC series, SC: Enemy Unknown. History Bond Plaza was built in 1943 & housed several fun & wacky stores. Over the years, it fell into disrepair & became the hideout of DR. Joseph Duncan's Mascew Alien Experiments on people dumb enough to go into the building. An Audio Log reported that Bond Plaza was a huge failure & closed 5 years after it opened, in 1950. However, nothing confirms this & even an inspection on the building in 1962 says that the mall makes a million dollars a year & is still well running & operational. Al Forke visited the place in 1963 & killed Joseph & many of his assistants. Recommended Perks, Skills & Traits. Perks * Animal Friend 2 can turn enemies into allies & you can sic them on other not allied enemies. There's a ton of enemies in this level & is very recommended. * Bloody Mess makes VATS AP cost less. Due to a lot of Aliens (Definitely Mascew Experiment Aliens) in this location, this is a must have perk for BOND Plaza. Skills * Big Guns makes any weapon in the Big Gun category a 50% more chance of damage (100% in VATS), leaving you (Recommeded with a Fat Boy or Minigun) free to kill anybody in your way. Traits Non-Combat Traits * Wild Wasteland (Crazy Mode) makes the enemies weaker, leaving advantage to the player. * Four Eyes gives a third option for Prostitutes, allowing you to try and make them back off. This can be used in a great way, allowing players to not kill them during the playthrough. Combat Traits * Alien Hunter makes you tougher to the Alien sub-class of enemies. * Prostitute Killer makes you get extra rewards for killing a Prostitute. Role in Main Story B is for Bond (Main Quest 4) B is for Bond is the 4th main quest. You get it from Samantha after meeting her in Base 21 in the 3rd main quest, Welcome to Las Vegas. You first encounter the Mascew Alien & Dr. Joseph Duncan. You first obtain the Ripper, Chainsaw & Riot Shotgun (Declassified's version of the Combat Shotgun in Enemy Unknown & 2) here. There are 8 Prostitutes (6 Alive, 2 Dead), 10 Raides & 25 Aliens (5 Xenos, 10 Mascews & 10 Normal). Though not acquired until the 8th main quest, the ammo for the Fat Boy, Mini Nukes appear in the security office. Items New * Big Guns Snowglobe-Unlocks the Rivirt Gun early, with all upgrades applied without usage of junk. Found next to Dr.Joseph Duncan's desk. * Ripper-A returning weapon from Enemy Unknown. Found in the Security Office. * Chainsaw-A new melee weapon. Found in Gary's Game Palace. * Riot Shotgun-An early verison of the Combat Shotgun found in Enemy Unknown. Found in Midway Fun Place. Returning * Pip-Boy 3000 Battery * Wonderglue * 10mm Pistol * Assualt Rifle * Service Rifle * Brass Knuckles Images